


Make My Father Proud

by Ziam22



Series: 'Speak For Yourself, Angel' 'Oh I will, Devil' [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Again, Angel!Liam, God comes for a visit, M/M, Top!Zayn, bottom!Liam, devil!zayn, yo, ziam smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziam22/pseuds/Ziam22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam’s father comes for a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make My Father Proud

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to: The Devil Inside (The Angel)

3 years later

“Zayn?” Liam asked from Zayn’s lap, as they watched some tele.

“Babe?” Zayn responded staring at the toys for Christmas.

“When are we going to tell our dads?” Liam asked and lightening up when the Toy Story action figures came on.

“I’m pretty sure they already know.” Zayn chuckled

. Hello, Liam’s dad was God. He could see everything and everyone. Then Zayn’s was Satan, and he keeps an eye on Zayn precisely.

“But I mean, actually confess to them.” Liam asked innocently, playing with Zayn’s fingers.

“Li… Baby. You know how my dad is..” Zayn confessed.

“I know. He always fought with you the most, and told you time and time again you’re a disappointment and worst out of all his children,” Liam said Zayn groaned as to say ‘thanks for the reminder’, “But, that’s not true. You are perfect and mine.” Liam cooed and kissed Zayn’s cheek.

“I love you Liam, I do. I’m just not ready to face my father yet, please understand.” Zayn pleaded.

“Of course.” Liam smiled, and yelped when Zayn bit his neck. “Sneaky bastard.” He muttered under his breath as Zayn gave him a sly smirk, and another hickey.

 

2 weeks later

“TOMORROW’S CHRISTMAS EVE!” Liam shouted running through the whole house they bought after their 1 year anniversary.

“Li, calm down.” Zayn chuckled, not darkly, more sweeter now.

“I can’t! I’m so excited!” Liam shifted around the kitchen.

“Why? It’s not like it’s our first Christmas together, it’s our third.” Zayn said wrapping his arms around Liam’s waist so he can stop moving.

”I know, It’s just I.. sort of.. kinda.. invited someone.” Liam smiled innocently.

“Who?” Zayn asked tightening his grip around Liam.

“My.. dad..” Liam whispered in hopes Zayn didn’t hear, but the death grip around his waist told him wrong.

“How could you?” Zayn asked.

“Zaynie! I want my dad to know. Its ok if you’re not ready for yours to know, or never want to confess to him but I want to. To mine. Please.” Liam asked, turning around in Zayn’s arms.

“Oh yeah? What do I get if I do this?” Zayn huffed in Liam’s ear.

“Well.. I know what you WONT get if you don’t do this. No sex for a week.” Liam chuckled.

“Oh really? That doesn’t seem fair. I want something in return.” Zayn demanded. “Yeah? What?” Liam flirted.

“You have to get me 666 presents for Christmas.” Zayn whispered and Liam slapped him on the shoulder.

“Zaynie!” He yelled.

“Sorry ha. I want you to.. Dress up as a Christmas slut the second your father leaves.” Zayn told.

“Ugh Zayn.” Liam whined.

“Come on, please.” Zayn begged nipping at Liam’s neck.

“Ok, ok.” Liam said.

“I’ll be waiting. What time is he coming?” Zayn asked.

“Around 3 or so. I HAVE TO MAKE THIS PLACE PERFECT!” Liam shouted, getting out of his love’s grip and continuing to run around the house.

“Have you forgotten you’ve got a sexy ass Devil as a boyfriend?” Zayn asked, snapping his finger so Liam froze.

“Hey! Unfreeze me!” Liam yelled from the spot.

“I can do everythingbabe. Relax, sheesh.” Zayn said snapping his fingers again so the whole house became clean.

“Thanks.” Liam muttered after he could finally move.

“Come here.” Zayn said seducible.

“Mmm?” Liam said waltzing towards Zayn.

“Why don’t we go-” *DING DONG* the sound of the doorbell cut them off. “Who could that be?” Zayn groaned walking to the door. A giant light shined them and Zayn was blind.

“What the fuck man!?” Zayn yelled covering his eyes. Once the light drowned away Zayn looked up and gasped. “Holy shit. I mean, crap. Ugh fuck. I mean.. Liam!” Zayn croaked, the end of ‘Liam’ cracking.

“Who is i.. Dad?” Liam asked getting closer to the pair.

“Liam.” God said. “What are you. What are you doing here?” Liam asked grabbing Zayn’s arm and letting his father enter.

“I came for a surprise. Expecting me to come tomorrow, no.” God said walking inside and eyeing everything.

“Zayn!” Liam whispered yelled.

“Huh?” Zayn asked, eyes wide staring at God himself.

“Go put a shirt own for Christ’s sake!” Liam said and Zayn looked down to find himself topless.

“Shit, right!” Zayn said running off.

“Dad.. Umm. You told me tomorrow. We didn’t, we’re not ready, or um we. You could’ve told me.” Liam said following his dad as he suspected the house, petting his long white beard.

“I don’t like him.” His father said unsuspectingly.

“What? You didn’t, you didn’t even give him a chance.” Liam whimpered.

“I don’t need to Liam. He’s a devil. They are rude, cruel, the complete opposite of what we are.” God reminded.

“But father. He’s not like that. He’s sweet, and he cares and loves me. I’m sorry, you know I’m never one to break the rules or go against your words but if I love him, I’m staying with him. ” Liam dejected.

“Then, you will be relived from your angel duties.” His father sighed.

“What… You mean if I don’t dump Zayn I can’t be an angel anymore?” Liam asked astonished.

“What?” A sweet voice popped behind Liam. He turned and found Zayn in one of Liam’s plaid shirt because all of his are black, dirty, or inappropriate. “You can’t do that,” Zayn said walking up to them, “You can’t. That’s like taking away his dignity. And his personality and everything that he is. Being an Angel is a reason why I fell in love with him. Not that I wouldn’t love him if he wasn’t, just that being an Angel is part of him. And, and you can’t take that away!” Zayn yelled.

Liam’s mouth was a gaped. “Zayn..” He whispered quietly.

“No. You are not gonna be a human just because you love someone!” Zayn protested, facing Liam now.

“Relax.” Liam smiled.

Zayn leaped into Liam’s arms, holding him tight. “Please don’t throw me away. I know I’m supposed to be evil Li. But, but.. B-But. I’ve ch-changed for you. Don’t throw me away to be an Angel. Because you’ll still be my Angel.” Zayn whispered.

“I would never. I’m still an Angel. I cant be mean if I tried.” Liam said and looked at his dad.

“Maybe you should leave.” Liam said.

“Whoa!,” Zayn said hoping out of Liam, “You cant just say that to God!”

“He’s my dad, I can say what I want.” Liam shrugged off.

“Liam, I’m warning you.” God said calmly.

“No. I’m warning you. To back off of my life. Being an Angel has no significance to me, dad. We’ll get married one day! And you cant stop that!” Liam yelled.

“Married?” His dad sputtered.

“Yes dad. It’s what people do when they love each other.” Liam rolled his eyes.

God looked towards Zayn. “If you marry my son, you’ll be in the biggest trouble ever.” He huffed before walking out.

“Jesus Christ..” Zayn whispered. He looked around for Liam. “Liam? Baby?” Zayn asked around the house.

“Right here.” He heard Liam purr from behind him. He turned around and.. Holy shit.

"What are you wearing?” Zayn asked but he’s pretty sure his mouth was watering.

Liam was shirtless, and pants less. He had red underwear on with green lacing. Plus a headband with reindeer antlers on them and a red nose that clowns usually use.

“You wanted me a Christmas whore, didn’t you? After my father left?” Liam asked, smirking and running into the bedroom. Successfully locking the door, and giggling when Zayn groaned.

“OPEN THIS DOOR!” Zayn gruffed.

“No!” Liam giggled. Zayn frowned, and his eyes turned kind of red. He slashed out and popped into the room. Liam gasped from against the door. Zayn’s hands balled into fists.

Liam knew he was angry, but would never hurt Liam. And.. It turned Liam on so much when Zayn took control.

Zayn grabbed Liam by the shoulders and pushed him roughly against the door.

“You think you can just do that?” Zayn asked.

“Do what?” Liam asked innocently, fluttering his eyelashes a couple of times to bring out his point.

“You cant tease me and then run.” Zayn grunted through his teeth.

“Why not?” Liam asked, squishing his red nose.

“Because it’s not nice, Angel.” Zayn growled.

“I can do what I want.” Liam teased, sticking out his tongue.

“Well, then I’ll need to teach you a lesson.” Zayn smirked.

“Oh no! Please don’t teach me a lesson!” Liam fakily begged. “Have to babe.” Zayn said evilly pulling the nose off Liam so their lips clashed together.

“Get on your knees naked, babe. And stick your adorable little ass in the air for me.” Zayn mumbled onto Liam’s lip before pulling back and letting Liam do what he was told to.

Zayn went to the drawer next to their bed and grabbed his packs of cigarettes.

“You can’t smoke!” Liam yelled from his position on the floor.

“Shush!” Zayn yelled grabbing his lighter and taking out one. Lighting it up, he takes a quick before walking over to Liam.

“What are you doing with th- AH!” Liam yelled at the sting from the cigarette coming in contact with his bum cheek.

“That’s what I was doing.” Zayn chuckled.

“Now for some fun?” Liam whispered.

“Now for some fun.” Zayn said adjusting his cock to Liam’s entrance.

“Mmm Zayn..” Liam moaned rubbing his bum farther into Zayn’s cock.

“Are you going to touch yourself Liam?” Zayn asked flirty.

“Maybe.” Liam said already finding his own cock and rubbing it. “More Zaynnn!” Liam whined. Zayn pumped faster into Liam, almost reaching his climax.

“ZAYN!” Liam yelled as they both shot out at the same time, almost in sync.

Zayn pulled out gentle and walked to stand in front of him. “I think you know what to do.” Zayn said. Liam smiled, a smile that read ‘Duh I know’. Liam got on his knees straighter and took Zayn into his mouth. “Leeeyummm.” Zayn moaned as he felt Liam’s tongue swift over the cum that was still there. Zayn pulled out and Liam groaned in response.

“Babe, I want to do this now.” Zayn said looking nervous.

“What is it?” Liam asked standing up, the headband still in place.

“You love me right? Even if your father doesn’t want us together?” Zayn asked reaching into his pants pocket.

“Of course.” Liam said getting a bit nervous himself.

“Ok so I can do this?” Zayn said hiding something small in his hand.

“Do what?” Liam asked.

Zayn got up and faced Liam, only to land on one knee. Liam gasped and stared at Zayn.

“Liam. I have loved you through thick and think. And sex. But I want you to know your much more than that. I love you for your personality, not your looks. Even though you’re the sexiest, cutest, hottest, adorablest Angel I’ve ever met in my entire existence. So with this ring in my hand, I want to show you I can love you till infinity. Because you know. We don’t die. And I really do want to spend the rest of my life with you Li. So will you make me the happiest devil in the world and marry me, Angel?” Zayn asked and Liam couldn’t take his nickname at the end of that sentence.

Liam just stared at him in unbelief and Zayn started to get sweat drips on his forehead. What if Liam said no? Would he leave him? Zayn got up slowly and Liam’s eyes followed him. “Or.. Not? That’s ok too..” Zayn mumbled looking at the floor.

“OF COURSE I’LL MARRY YOU!” He heard Liam shout before he was groped into a hug.

“Really?” Zayn asked as Liam kissed all around his neck and cheek.

“Yes. You don’t have to ask me twice. I love you too Zayn, so much.” Liam whispered. And Zayn. Zayn was just as happy as can be.

**Author's Note:**

> ^_^


End file.
